


Undertale: The Story of Love and Determination

by KayDaKay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Monsters, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDaKay/pseuds/KayDaKay
Summary: “Your companion, Frisk.  She has a red soul which means determination.”  She smiled faintly as she and you both mumbled at the same time, “How fitting” “That fits her alright”- turning to each other in surprise before snorting in amusement.  After the laughter died down you smiled and asked excitedly, “Then, what about me?”  She once again frowned in confusion staring at you hard.  That insecure feeling resurfaced in your mind.  ‘What if she didn’t like your soul’ or ‘Can she not see mine?’  Finally, she spoke, “Your soul is none of the seven colors…”





	1. I Live so I Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is my first story! If you like it, please comment down below and I will continue making more chapters. Thank you, and please enjoy. :)

The soft crunching of leaves echoed throughout the forest. Two pairs of feet marched their way up the mountain; a smaller, childlike figure following closely behind a larger figure. There was the light panting of breaths as the two made their way closer to their desired destination. Finally, just ahead of them- a gaping opening of the mountain top. “There it is, Frisk! The place where the legends start~” You exclaimed excitedly, tossing her a playful wink. The younger girl panted in exhaustion and stared quietly at the mouth of the cave. “… Sooo, monsters live in there?” She questioned with a scoff, looking unimpressed. Standing up straight, you placed your hands on your hips with your eyes closed while raising one finger in a ‘matter-of -fact’ manner and proclaimed, “Why, yes, yes, it is!” The child groaned in boredom as a look of surprise overcame your facial features, “Y-you’re not scared?” You asked in astonishment. Frisk gave you a look of disbelief, “You don’t actually believe in the legends, do you (Y/n)?” Your cheeks felt hot as you stuttered out, “O-of course not! I am an adult, you know!” Once again, she groaned and mumbled under her breath ‘I wonder if you are, sometimes’. Placing a hand over your heart, pretending to be hurt, you muttered playfully “You wound me, dear Frisk” Both of you laughed in good humor before heading towards the dark cave. Kicking a small rock into the cave first, it ‘PINGED’ off the walls and echoed distantly into the darkness. The both of you stared silently into the unknown. With a weak smile, Frisk looked up at you with a, “Adults first~!” You stared at her in shock before shakily pulling out a flashlight with a grumble. The child quietly giggled as you stepped forward. Her giggles bounced off the cave walls in a creepy effect, and you turned to her in frustration and shouted “Stop that! You are scaring me with your creepy child-like laughter!” Frisk couldn’t contain her humor, as her already closed eyes almost seemed to disappear with how big she was grinning. You felt your left eye twitched, once again turning around to venture further into the cave. The cone of light your flashlight produced jumped from side to side as you studied your surroundings. Frisk clutched the hem of your shirt as if it would magically keep her safe. “It’s kind of spooky in here…” The child muttered turning her head left and right to get a good look around the small cave. Staring down at her, you felt your lips twitched into a triumphant smile before looking away, “You wanted to get ‘scared’ for Halloween- so, here you go, kid.” With a huff of annoyance, she dug her knuckle into the back of your thigh causing you to yelp. Losing the grip on your flashlight, the little gadget rolled a few feet away from you before disappearing. This quickly shushed the both of you, as darkness engulfed your vision. “U-um, (Y-Y/n), where did the flashlight go?” She stuttered out in confusion. The grip on your shirt tightened as fear coiled itself in the child’s stomach. Blindly feeling your way through the darkness, your hand finally gripped Frisk’s arm and brought her closer to you. “I don’t know, but we are not staying to find out…” With careful movements, you maneuvered yourself and the smaller body around to face the distant dot of light from the outside. As you stepped forward, the ground beneath you vibrated violently. Instinctually, your arms shot out to grasp Frisk as the floor beneath you collapsed. With a shrill scream, gravity yanked your body down with a powerful force. Frisk cried out, clutching to you for dear life as the both of you plummeted into darkness. The last thing you remembered was bringing the terrified child closer to you, to shield her from whatever was to come. Then pain, a horrible, sharp pain wracked your body- not even leaving you enough time to scream before you passed out……………………  
“My Child…” A soft, warm voiced called out to you. The need to open your eyes was great, but, the ringing in your ears had you distracted. Again, this time even clearer, a feminine voice once again called out to you, “My child, please! Wake up!” This time, a tone of concern laced its way into the owner’s voice. What happened? You remembered bringing, Frisk, to Mt. Ebott then teasing her about being scared, and the floor collapsed- Your body jolted in shock. The presence from earlier gasped in surprise, “Are you waking up? Please, wake up!” Where was, Frisk?! Is she okay? She must be okay! Your body shook with exertion trying to sit yourself up. With a weak voice, the only thing that left your mouth was “F-Frisk” Your voice was hoarse and wracked with fear. Then, heavy hands (Paws?!) pushed gently onto your chest, encouraging you to lie back down. “My child, please- the younger one is safe. But you must rest! You are still hurt!” The woman cried out in worry. You thrashed around yelling out, “No! I must see her! I have to see, Frisk!” Finally opening your eyes, you looked up at your savior only to freeze your movements. Staring at you with teary eyes was a …Goat ladyyyyy?! You remained frozen in shock as she blinked in confusion. The tears immediately disappearing as a light bulb went off in her head. A soft, and warm giggle left her form as she gently pushed you down to the bed. “I see you caught onto your savior being a monster, yes?” She muttered humorously and tilted her head at you in mirth. You, still in shock, observed her quietly. Of course, she resembled a goat but not at the same time? More like a humanoid with a gorgeous purple gown with symbols embroiled into the silk. Her fur was soft, and a porcelain white -which gave her an angelic glow. In a strange way, she was beautiful. You immediately felt calm looking at her as your breathing became stabilized. This seemed to make her happy, as she smiled in delight. “This is wonderful! You’re okay, both of you are safe!” She bleeted joyously. Her proclamation snapped you out of your trance as you stared at her in fear. The look in your eyes seemed to depress the friendly monster as her shoulders sagged in sadness. However, the female monster mistaken your fear for being afraid of her, but you asked her in a trembling voice, “P-please, is Frisk okay?” You were not scared of her, you were scared for the child! Her eyes lit up in understanding, as she made a small smile, “Your companion is safe, young one- “The goat monster’s head turned in a certain direction as she continued, “She is in the kitchen, enjoying my Butterscotch pie!” With that, you collapsed in relief as a giggle left your mouth, a bright and loving smile spread across your face making the monster jump in surprise. “I am glad she is okay…” You mumbled in a low voice looking at the wall in content. You soon became confused, though, when the she monster was still quiet. Looking towards her in curiosity, you were shock to find her flustered and grasping her chest in pure giddiness. She bleeted in joy again looking at you in admiration and said, “I have never felt this before! I-I can feel your love, it’s warm. There has been no human- “The monster paused before shaking her head and continuing, “N-no, there has been no human or monster that has had this soul before!” You quickly sat up, the color draining from your face as your lip twitched in concern. “I-I’m sorry, goat lady, b-but we just met, and I am flattered- really. But I-I- “You stuttered dizzily feeling your face heating up. Her eyes widened in horror and quickly grabbed your shoulders to calm you down, “M-my child! I did not mean to scare you! The love I feel is not in ‘that’ way!” She squeaked in a panic frenzy. Her explanation seemed to calm you down, but left you confused none the less. One eyebrow cocked up in confusion, as you collected your thoughts. “Then, what do you mean? About my soul?” The she monster smiled before speaking,” Every living creature has a soul- “Fire suddenly burst from her hands (Paws?!) showing an image of seven hearts. Your jaw dropped in awe at the monster’s power. A sparkle of amusement danced in her eyes at your child-like wonder before continuing. “The human and monster soul have seven colors: light blue, dark blue, purple, green, red, orange, and yellow.” In the fire, an image of an electric blue heart appeared casting the color across the room. You looked around in wonder as the room lit up in its color. “Light blue symbolizes patience. A person with this soul is dependable, has serenity in their heart, and can be a bit of a neat freak~” She giggled before the fire depicts a dark blue heart lighting the room in its strong color. “Dark blue symbolizes Integrity. People with this soul have authority and intelligence. They are certainly people you can trust.” The next image in the fire was a purple heart, its colors dimly lit the room. “Purple symbolizes Perseverance. People with this soul feel emotions strongly whether it be love or hate. They feel these emotions so strongly, that it could lead to obsession.” Her facial expressions seem dazed for a moment before she regained control. The fire next showed a green heart, the color lit the room in a unique haze. “Green symbolizes kindness. People with this soul are the peacemakers. They love balance and harmony but can get hurt easily.” Next, in the fire, a red heart appeared lighting the room with its powerful vibe. “Red symbolizes determination. People with this soul are extremely passionate. Once they have their minds set on something, no one can stop them!” Then, the fire produced an orange heart, it produced a warm glow throughout the room. “Orange symbolizes bravery. People with this soul usually follow their gut feeling. If a person with an orange soul has an opinion about something or someone, it is always wise to listen to them.” Finally, the fire created a yellow heart and its color was almost blinding. “Yellow symbolizes justice. People with this soul have intellect and a natural curiosity. If you want a logical opinion on whatever matters you’re facing, ask a person with a yellow soul. They will provide the best answer!” With that, the fire snuffed out from her hands as she smiled proudly of her explanation. You were in complete and utter awe at her explanation. So, people really do have souls? How cool is that! You did wonder, though, what was the color of Frisk’s soul? What was the color of your soul?! You bounced excitedly and grinned at her,” What is the color of my soul, then? Can you see it?” Her smile faded a little as she stared at you with a contemplative look. Suddenly, you felt insecure, just as if she were staring right through you. With a sigh, she tried to gather her words as frustration clouded her eyes. She concentrated hard on the words that she was about to speak, “Well, my soul is green- which means kindness as you now already know- “The she monster looked up making sure you were following along. You gave her a slow nod as she continued, “Your companion, Frisk. She has a red soul which means determination.” She smiled faintly as she mumbled and you both mumbled at the same time, “How fitting” “That fits her alright”- turning to each other in surprise before snorting in amusement. After the laughter died down you smiled and asked excitedly, “Then, what about me?” She once again frowned in confusion staring at you hard. That insecure feeling resurfaced in your mind. ‘What if she didn’t like your soul’ or ‘Can she not see mine?’ Finally, she spoke, “Your soul is none of the seven colors…” Your mind blanked out for a moment. Your soul…Doesn’t have a color? That’s impossible, right? Does this mean your soulless?! With a stutter you questioned her, the panic already in your voice, “Does that mean I don’t have a soul? “She bleeted in embarrassment while rapidly shaking her head, “Oh no, no, child! I didn’t mean you didn’t have a soul- “You looked up exasperated and asked, “Then, what do you mean?” The she monster scooted closer to you and grasped both of your hands into one huge hand (Paw?!) with a smile, “Your soul is a beautiful, pink color.” Your cheeks heated up the same pink that she mentioned before giggling shyly. With a teasing glint in your eyes as you cooed, “What? Does that mean I am love~” You fell into a giggle fit, as the monster watched you quietly, a tender smile on her lips. Once you noticed that she was not laughing with you but staring at you knowingly- you looked dumbfounded. You were love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, this is my first story. If you like it, please comment below and I will continue on with it! Please enjoy. :D


	2. Anyone Have a Skeleton Key?  Because, My Baby Needs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, suddenly, a huge wooden door stood before you. It was bolted from the inside, as if it was there to keep whatever was on the other side out. Torches were lit on either side, casting its flickering shadows against the sturdy wood. You stood before it in awe, ‘Why hasn’t Toriel told us about this door?’ With caution, your fingers rose and stretched out towards the mysterious door. Then, just like the roar of thunder, three distinctive knocks pounded from the other side. With a squeak, you jumped away in shock as your heart flopped in your chest. “Knock, Knock…” A deep, masculine voice whispered....

After your first encounter with the gentle she-monster, you discovered a lot of things about the current place you and Frisk are stuck in. First of all, your savior’s name is, Toriel; she was the keeper of the ruins of the Underground. What is the Underground? Well, if you are a super nerd (such as yourself) the Underground is the place where Monsters dwell. However, people usually told horrific tales of the creatures that linger there. Toriel was the most kind being you have ever met! She loved reading and cooking- she usually used her fire magic to make delicious pies! Although, it is unusual how she is so obsessed with snails. Yet, her strange interests make her even more charming. There were still things that were unsaid about her past and this made her a little mysterious. When confronted about if she had any family or what she did before the ruins, she would become uncharacteristically quiet and tense. Then, quickly, she would change the subject to about the Underground or more snail facts… Whatever the case may be, you figured she just had a bad past and wished to forget about it. Frisk loved the goat woman so much! Toriel adored Frisk just as much, and always doted on her. Even if this made your younger companion happy, it did fill her with a sense of sorrow at the memory of her own mother. The poor child’s mother passed away months ago, so, her father hired you to be her care taker. It was your job to look out for Frisk, and to make sure the child was absolutely safe! In fact, Frisk was just like your own little sister! The both of you have been here for a few weeks (on the count of your injury), but you are quickly healing, and Frisk seems to be filled with determination to get home. Lately, you have been feeling restless, after all, you have been cramped up in a small room for most of your stay here. As Frisk and Toriel left the room to explore the gardens, you decided to have a little adventure of your own~  
The ruins’ hallways had many smaller monsters hiding around every corner. Some were friendly, others, not so much. You never fought them, it seemed that even the meanest of the little creatures swoon over your presence. However, the thing that interested you were the stairs inside of Toriel’s house that led down a dark hallway; Curiosity made you venture down the eerie corridor. The air was cold and frigid, you quickly regretted not bring a jacket or sweater with you. Then, suddenly, a huge wooden door stood before you. It was bolted from the inside, as if it was there to keep whatever was on the other side out. Torches were lit on either side, casting its flickering shadows against the sturdy wood. You stood before it in awe, ‘Why hasn’t Toriel told us about this door?’ With caution, your fingers rose and stretched out towards the mysterious door. Then, just like the roar of thunder, three distinctive knocks pounded from the other side. With a squeak, you jumped away in shock as your heart flopped in your chest. “Knock, Knock…” A deep, masculine voice whispered- almost as if the person was sad. You stood there in surprise as your heart continued to pound in your chest- not only because of surprise now. The stranger’s voice was rough, and smoldering, but it had your head feeling dizzy. So, what can a girl do in a situation where a mysterious stranger with a sexy voice suddenly appeared? You obviously answer his joke- “W-who’s there?” You mumbled loud enough for the man to hear. The man remained quiet after you spoke. For a moment, you thought he had left and concluded he probably wasn’t expecting someone else to be there. As you turned yourself around, his response had you frozen in place,” Heh, you’re not Torie… “Tilting your head in confusion, you wondered how he and Toriel knew each other; he even gave her a nickname! Taking a step closer to the door, you tried speaking again (Hoping he wouldn’t ghost on you), “N-no, I am not Toriel. She actually saved me and my friend.” Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding you continued to ask, “How do you know her, if you don’t mind me asking?” Once again, the stranger was quiet. Then, you heard shuffling through the door, as if he were adjusting himself to get more comfortable. With a deep sigh, he spoke, “I guess you could say she RATTLES my BONES, heh…” Blinking in surprise, you understand that he was trying to deliver some kind of joke, but it was not clicking. Yet, his tone also suggested disappointment and sadness. From this, you assume he and Toriel were a ‘thing’. For some reason, this depressed you a little, but quickly shook it off. “Soooo,” You drawled out, “You and Toriel have a thing?” A deep chuckle resounded through the wood, as he responded dejectedly, “I WISH she and I had a thing, but, I got friend zoned.” He paused, before chortling out, “I guess you could say she and I were BAAA-d for each other.” The stranger bleeted out like a goat, as you covered your mouth in amusement. “Hahaha, did you really just say that?” Your new friend seemed pleased with your reaction, and laughed along with you, “Heh, yeah, guess I tickled your funny BONE, huh?” Even though you didn’t understand the punchline, it seemed to fill you with humor, anyways. “Your jokes suck, dude” You mumbled while trying to contain your wide grin. He just chuckled and teased back, “Yeah, I know- I get that a lot, doll.” Your cheeks burned instantly at the pet nickname. What is with this guy and making you flustered so easily? How did Toriel resist him? Resting your forehead against the door, you joked again, “Well, sorry that I am not your SKELE-crush, stranger. Her loss, though, because I find you completely RIB-eting (Note: I suck at jokes, but it is supposed to be riveting). “Holy hell, why are you flirting with him, and why are you using skeleton?! Maybe because he started it?! The burning in your cheeks intensified at your own bold actions. Just as you feared, the alluring stranger was utterly silent. “I-I am so sorry! That was stupid of- “You were cut off by his loud, booming laughter. This left you stunned, so, you didn’t make a total ass of yourself? It sounded like he was wheezing since his laughter came out so hard. It almost made your worry, ALMOST. Eventually, you began giggling too as both of your laughter’s echoed through the air. The noises slowly died down leaving the both of you in a peaceful silence. There was movement behind the door, and you could feel his actions through it as he leaned more against the wood. “No, I am glad you are here…” He whispered to you happily through the door. You didn’t think you could smile any wider, but this guy made the impossible possible. Is love at first talk through the doors possible? “Do you believe in love at first sight?” He questioned suddenly which left you reeling in shock. You were quiet in silent horror- oh my god what if he could read minds?! You totally forgot that this was more than likely a monster you were talking to! Toriel had fire magic, so, it might not be too farfetched to assume that some monsters could read minds, right?! As you gnawed on your bottom lip in fear, your new friend was quickly becoming nervous. “Hey, hey? Are you there? I didn’t mean to scare you, I am sorry!” He called out- as if he was desperate. Your head snapped into attention at his raised voice. “N-no, I am still here!” You squeaked out, embarrassment obvious in your voice. A loud slam hit the door, causing you to jump in surprise. “Dammit! I did scare you… I am so sorry, there is just something about you and I never felt this way before… “He growled out in frustration bringing forth immediate sympathy for him. “It’s okay! This is normal, Toriel felt the same way when she met me!” You cooed to him soothingly, however, this seemed to do the opposite. Tension seemed to seep through the wooden crevices in the door from the man on the other side. “… She what?” He questioned in a emotionless tone. With wide eyes, you straight away thought he was angry at the idea of Toriel (his crush) having feelings for you! “O-oh my god, I am so sorry…ummm?” You just realized you didn’t know his name. He chuckled dryly and growled out, “Sans, remember that name.” This scared you; was he threatening you?! Swallowing the lump in your throat, you began to explain,” S-Sans…” He cut you off with what sounded like a, moan? NO, there was no way- “Keep talking, doll.” He cooed for you to continue. Your whole face returned to being permanently on fire at his tone and stuttered out, “I-it’s because of my soul!” He hummed thoughtfully at your simple explanation. “How did it make, Toriel” Sans paused before angrily spitting out, “Feeeeel?” Wait, is he made at Toriel? Doesn’t he have feelings for Toriel? “S-she just feels warm and happy around me. Like, a dearest friend or even family! I promise I am not trying to steal, Toriel from you! I-“He slammed against the door again and roared out in a rough voice, “It’s not YOU, I am worried about. It’s HER!” My god, this guy has got to be even bigger than Toriel by the sound of his voice and the strength behind his hands! Why is he mad at her, though? “I-I am sorry, why are you worried about her?” You questioned him in confusion. With a pause, it seems like he was mulling over your question before responding with a deep, chuckle. “My innocent, little doll~” He purred out, sending shivers down your spine, “I am worried that she will take you for herself.” This had you even more confused, why would he care about that? The sound of something raking through the door echoed through the halls. “Open the door, doll. I need to protect you!” He cooed warmly. Your mind was flooded with too many questions and thoughts. All of this left you stunned as he kept trying to convince you to open the door. That is, until a huge, white hand (paw?!) clamped down on your shoulder and yanked you back into a warm body. You screeched in surprise only to quiet down at the familiar face of, Toriel. Yet, she was frowning while staring hard at the door. Sans could still be heard growling through the door and roaring at whoever touched his ‘doll’. You shivered as something throbbed in the center of your chest. A certain tugging that was almost too strong for you to handle. It almost had your body flying towards to the door if it weren’t for Toriel keeping a strong hold on you. Her frown turned into worry as her wide eyes stared in fear between you and the door. That tugging feeling persisted at the constant growls and coos of Sans talking to you. “Come on, doll! Open the door- have a heart! Because I certainly don’t have one~ heh!” He purred jokingly. Toriel’s eyes sparkled in amusement at first, before turning into worry again. With a final decision, she gathered you into her huge arms and dashed away back to the house. As she ascended the stairs, the last thing that could be heard was an angry roar from the monster behind the door, then- you were in the living room. Frisk was shivering by the couch studying you two for injuries. With a sigh of relief, Toriel collapsed into her reading chair trying to collect her thoughts. Then, with a stern frown, she looked upon you shocked form with a scolding in hand….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so, reader is starting to understand just how much her soul influences others. However, could Sans reaction to her be more than just the usual responses?


	3. Captain Love and Her Side Kick Determination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “H-hey now! We just got you into a good mood! Don’t go back!” You squeaked in alarm. Toriel blinked twice and giggled, “No, no, child- I am fine. It’s just sometimes, memories can be painful. However,” She placed a paw hesitantly on your shoulder, “I believe you and Frisk are the ones to change my husband and the Underground!” Once again, your eyes popped open in shock before an uneasy laugh spilled from your lips, “Whoa, Toriel, I don’t know about saving the whole Underground and-…” The she-monstress stared at you with big, hopeful eyes causing your resolve to dissolve. With a sigh, you mumbled, “I can’t believe I am about to agree to this, but-“You yelped in shock as she crushed you to her chest again bleating in joy. “Thank you so much, (Y/n)! I know you are the hero that we need!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence, guys, but I am back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The room was heavy with tension from the earlier confrontation. For a while, Toriel remained quiet refusing to answer your questions. She seemed to be in deep thought and stared into the fire in contemplation. Eventually, Frisk crawled out of her hiding place to hug your arm for comfort. Her little body shivered and whimpered, clutching you closely. With a weak smile, you bent down to her level- placing a hand on the child’s head and rubbed it soothingly. “There, there, Frisk. Everything is okay! I am fine, and Toriel is fine.” You turned slightly to stare at the she monstress who still seems to be in deep though; almost a sense of concern on her face. You looked back down at Frisk whose bottom lip was trembling from contained sobs, as a loving smile spread across your own lips. “Toriel, just has a lot to think about- that’s all.” You reassured the child, holding her closer to quell any fears she may have. She let out a small hiccup before collapsing into your chest. Her eyes lidded with sleep as her emotions tired her out. You sat there with her, rocking the small child in your arms gently by the fire. However, as her fears lessened, yours only grew. ‘Was Toriel mad at you? You didn’t mean to offend the sweet she-monstress who took care of you and Frisk. You were just curious of that man… That man, what happened with him?’ You chanced a peek at Toriel, just to see her looking down at both of you. Coughing from the awkward eye contact, you cradled Frisk to your chest before rising to your feet. “I, um, I am going to put Frisk to bed- she’s asleep.” You mumbled lowly, before turning to leave. Yet, Toriel called out for you, “(Y/n), when you lay her down, please return. We have much to discuss…” Tilting your head in her direction, you nervously nodded, then shuffled down the hallway. Once you reached your destination, you peeled the blankets back on her bed, and tucked her in carefully. Placing a hand on her cheek, you watched her chest rise and fall in short, even breaths. Sighing in worry, you rubbed her cheek, “Frisk, I am so sorry that I brought you into this mess… If it weren’t for my crazy, obsession with those stories- you would be back at home with your Father and in your real bed. I swear that I will bring you back.” With one last pat, you rose from the edge of the bed, and made your way back to the living room where, Toriel, resides. As you entered, Toriel looked up from rubbing her face with her hands (Paws?). You two stared at each other silently, you trying to figure out her mood and she trying to find the right words to explain this. Rubbing your arm from the uncomfortable tension, you began to ask, “T-Toriel, I am sorry if I angered you.” She blinked in surprise, then shook her head, “N-no, my child, I apologize for the way I acted. It was uncalled for…” The she-monstress mumbled and looked off to the side anxiously. Biting your lip, you decided that it was safe to come closer, and approached her. “Toriel, what happened back there?” You question, concern laced into your voice. With a shaky breath, her attention turned back to you, “…Do you remember when I said you were love?” Unsure of where this was going, you nodded your head to her question. She tapped her large, furry fingers against the arm rest before continuing, “Well, as love, your soul calls out to everyone, especially the…” The monstress seems to pause, and sighs out, “The broken.” You head tilted in interest as you repeated under your breath, ‘the broken?’. “If a soul has been hurt or broken, love is the only thing that can heal it. Once it finds love, it clings instantly to it- aggressively, even… Sans… He is broken.” She whispered the last part weakly. Toriel refused to look into your eyes as you stared intensely at her. The she monstress lifts a large paw to her forehead and continues, “As you probably know, I am one of the many things that contribute to the things that have hurt him.” With sadness you squeaked out, “M-many things? Other people have hurt him?” Returning the equal amount of sadness, she mumbles, “Yes, Sans is a monster that burdens many of his and other peoples’ problems on his own. He is selfless and that is the reason why his soul is so broken- he cares too much.” Your heart clenched in your chest, and that same tugging feeling from earlier returned, except, it returned stronger; A hand flung to your chest as a sharp wheeze left your lips. Immediately, Toriel was by your side with worry in her eyes, “(Y-y/n)?! Are you okay?!” She bleeted out in panic. With a grimace, you nodded, “Y-yeah, this happened earlier with him...” The she-monstress seemed surprise but gathered you up in her arms. “I am so sorry, (Y/n), it must hurt. What can I do for you? Anything!” After the wave of pain subsided, your eyes rolled up to look into her own eyes, and quietly said- “Let us go.” Toriel almost dropped you from shock, staring at you almost as if you grew a second head. “W-what?” she looked down, before shaking her head violently, “N-no! I-I can’t!” Placing you down onto the floor, she grasped your shoulders tightly- too tightly. The strength behind it made you grimace again as another wave of pain rushed through your shoulders. “You cannot LEAVE!” The she-monstress roared out as a desperate look spread across her face. Her eyes were wild with raw emotion as her chest heaved up and down from her harsh breathing. You flinched back in slight fear, until, something dawned on you. “…Who hurt you, Toriel?” You questioned softly. Yanking her paws back as if she touched acid, she stared at you in silent horror. The two of you sat in silence as her body shook in distress. Finally, she hung her head in defeat, “You-…You both may leave… I am so sorry!” She sobbed out and shook with the realization of what she just done. Sitting there, quietly, you watch Toriel sob uncontrollably. Your heart quaked in your chest cavity watching the poor woman break in front of you. Crawling over to her hunched figure, you embraced her into a hug. A small gasp escaped her as she stared down at you in awe. “Toriel, please don’t cry. Even though I am leaving, that doesn’t mean that our friendship leaves too. I will always be with you, even if it has to be in spirit.” You shakily said through your own pain. Pulling away from her, you smiled warmly with tears trailing down your cheeks, “Please forgive yourself and heal.” Her eyes widened in fascination as a pink aura erupted around you and reached out for her own body. It reached into her chest causing her to throw her head back with a sharp gasp. A smile stretched across her face as if she were in the embrace of an old friend, and happiness gleaming in her eyes as tears fell. You stumbled back onto your butt in shock and watched with awe as whatever light coming from you enter, Toriel. Then, it grew brighter- almost blinding and, suddenly, it was gone. Scrambling to your feet, you hovered over Toriel and checked her over in fear, “Toriel?! Are you okay?!” She was quiet for just a moment, until she began to laugh- it was airy and light. Suddenly, you were yanked up into the air and crushed against a soft chest. Your eyes shot open as the she-monstress spun you around, laughing in joy. “Toriel? What is going on?!” You groaned from becoming dizzy. She giggled with a small apology before setting you down onto your feet. The she-monstress seemed to be glowing, a look of happiness and love glinted in her eyes; she wasn’t like the Toriel from before! “My child, you have so much power! I-I have never felt this way since I was a child o-or the first time I met, Asgore!” Her paws clasped together in glee as you mumbled under your breath in confusion, ‘Asgore?’ Hearing you mention his name seemed to bring her back to reality, as she sighed quietly. “He is my husband; however, he and I seem to stand… On opposite beliefs.” She rubbed her arm with sadness. “H-hey now! We just got you into a good mood! Don’t go back!” You squeaked in alarm. Toriel blinked twice and giggled, “No, no, child- I am fine. It’s just sometimes, memories can be painful. However,” She placed a paw hesitantly on your shoulder, “I believe you and Frisk are the ones to change my husband and the Underground!” Once again, your eyes popped open in shock before an uneasy laugh spilled from your lips, “Whoa, Toriel, I don’t know about saving the whole Underground and-…” The she-monstress stared at you with big, hopeful eyes causing your resolve to dissolve. With a sigh, you mumbled, “I can’t believe I am about to agree to this, but-“You yelped in shock as she crushed you to her chest again bleating in joy. “Thank you so much, (Y/n)! I know you are the hero that we need!!” You squealed at her to put you down as she continued to spin in happiness; you dangle from her huge arms like a rag doll. Then, a small voice cooed out, “What’s going on?” Both of you turned to the small child standing in the hallway. With some struggle, you wiggled your way out of Toriel’s arms and walked over to Frisk. She stared at you with an inquisitive look, as you knelt to her level and ruffled her hair. “I guess you and I are going to become heroes.”


End file.
